1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an improved remote activation apparatus and method whereby a first remote telephone is used to turn on a heating or cooling system in a home or other buildings from a distant location and is particularly concerned with the prevention of inadvertent or malicious interference by unauthorized persons. Safety is provided by requiring the activation of a second telephone within the home for a limited time period which can then be called whereby the second telephone starts the heating or cooling cycle. other telephones may be connected in a like manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art And Objectives of the Invention
Various prior art patents have demonstrated remote telephone activation apparatus such as that set forth in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,295 whereby heating or cooling equipment can be turned on at a desired time from any location by using a telephone. However, inadvertent or malicious callers can on occasion trigger the heating or cooling equipment even with certain built-in safeguards much to the dismay of the homeowner.
Thus, a more precise and safer activation apparatus has been sought and one goal of the present invention is to prevent accidental or malicious remote activation of the designated equipment.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method which is relatively simple to use and which can be easily taught to others.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide telephone activation apparatus which requires the simultaneous activation of two in-home telephones before the equipment can be turned on.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide the second in-home telephone with a relatively short activation time cycle.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art as set forth in the detailed descriptions below.